Snow
by Mary Penelope
Summary: You asked for it, and here it is! The one, the only, sequel to Leaves! This time, Hiccup and Toothless are told to shovel the walk! But how can they do that if they're snowed in? Click on the story and start reading to find out!  Penelope, over and out!
1. Snowed In

**Snow**

Snowed in

_Alright, I knew I was a little slow in getting it here, but here it is! Snow, the sequel to Leaves. I hope you all like it, and remember; questions, comments, or ideas, review me! And don't just review if you've got one of the above. Review no matter what!_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own HTTYD or any characters, although I would love it if I did. I wish Santa had gotten me that….._

Hiccup woke up one frosty winter morning to the sound of a loud creaking.

_Creeeeak._ It went. _Creeeeeeeeak._

Hiccup started to pull his covers back, but immediately snatched them back on top of himself. It was freezing! It was a good thing he had decided against staying at the forge last night, or he may well have frozen to death.

Shivering, he pulled the blanket over his body and slipped on to the floor, cringing as the heat-deprived surface instantly froze his toes. He hopped over to the small pile on the other side of the room where he had left his clothes and prosthetic. Snatching them up, he lost his balance and crashed to the floor, yelling when the cold ground touched his previously warm body. Toothless, who, only moments earlier, had been lying on the floor next to Hiccup's bed, dreaming of cod, instantly jumped to his feet, growling.

"It's okay, Toothless." Hiccup gasped. "It's just freezing!"

"Hiccup!" Stoick called from below. "You okay, son? I heard a crash….."

"I'm fine!" Hiccup yelled back. "I just fell when I tried to get my prosthetic."

"Oh." Stoick said, sounding as if he was shrugging. "In that case, can you and that worthless dragon of yours shovel the snow? It's pretty deep, and I'd really rather not get snowed in again."

Hiccup groaned, remembering the _last_ time his dad had asked him to do something like this. Then, he realized what the creaking had been.

"We'll clear off the roof, too. We probably don't want it to fall in on us."

"Probably not." Stoick agreed. "Now hop to it!"

Some minutes later, when Hiccup was fully dressed and had attached his prosthetic to his leg, he rushed downstairs for some breakfast.

"I'm starving!" Hiccup exclaimed as he ran to the table.

"Well, I'm afraid you'll have to wait a little longer if you want breakfast this morning." Stoick told him grumpily. "I was supposed to go shopping today, but with all the snow, I can't get out."

"Oh, come on Dad." Hiccup scoffed, pulling the door open. It can't be that – " He stopped when he saw what he was looking at. A solid block of white snow sat in front of them. "– Bad." Hiccup finished weakly.

_Alright, first chapter is up! Awesome! Oh, and for those of you who don't know me very well, be sure to check out my other story, How to Freak Out A Viking (Or Two)._

_Love you all! R&R!_

_Penelope, over and out!_


	2. Time to Shovel

Time to Shovel

_Alright, I would've posted this yesterday, but unfortunately, certain circumstances caused me to wait until today. But, here ye go! Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own neither How to Train Your Dragon, nor any of the characters in this story. If I did, I wouldn't be here. I'd be a grownup who would be working on writing a sequel for once._

"Oh, no son? Not that bad, eh?" Stoick laughed.

"Oh sure, sure." Hiccup muttered, gazing stupidly at the cold wall before him. "Laugh your head off."

Hiccup's inventive mind was already at work. He tried to think of a way to get rid of the snow without freezing his hands off. And then he got it.

Quickly, he ran to his room, leaving the door open, which caused his dad to yell quite loudly. Hiccup ignored him, gathering the supplies he would need and laying them out in front of him. And then he got to work.

A few minutes later, Hiccup emerged with a strange contraption that consisted of one large piece of firm wood on the one side, and a large piece of metal that he had attached to the other. Toothless had to blow a very hot, but small flame, all while trying not to hit Hiccup, but in the end, the shovel was sound.

They began digging, and handing Stoick all the snow, in order to boil it into drinkable water. When they were about halfway through, however, the tunnel collapsed when Hiccup stepped out to give his father another bunch of snow. Their reactions were all different. Stoick threw his hands up in exasperation, muttering a long stream of swear words, while Hiccup just stared at it in disbelief. Toothless, however, had the most effective reaction. Namely, he reared up in anger and, before Hiccup could even yell, shot a large blast of flame through the snow.

_Another of my short chapters, but I gotta get off the computer soon, so…._

_Anyway, you know what to do! Hit the blue button below and tell me what you think!_

_Penelope, over and out!_


	3. When Snow Meets Fire

**When Snow Meets Fire….**

_Alright, next chap! Uh huh! Boo ya!_

_Forgive me. It's morning. I'm always weird in the morning. Anyhow, I woulda done this sooner, but my inspiration ran dry. But now I'm back! Yee-hah!_

_So, let's get on with it! You know how fire makes snow melt…._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Own nothing, heard nothing, see nothing. Dun dun dah!_

"Toothless!" Hiccup yelled as he ran to the door. "Do you realize what you just did?"

The dragon sat up on his haunches and stared at Hiccup innocently while the boy desperately tried to close the door.

"What's happening son?" Stoick asked him.

"Toothless's fire is the second-hottest fire any dragon has. The only species with a hotter fire is Nadders, and they hibernate during the winter. But the fire Toothless just released is going out over the entire village. It'll melt a lot of snow!"

"And why is that a bad thing?" Stoick asked the cripple, confused.

"Think dad!" Hiccup cried. "If the snow melts, what do you think it'll turn into?"

Stoick's eyes widened. "Water." He rushed to help his son. They only just closed the door when a huge wave of wetness attacked the house.

"Well….." Hiccup sighed. "It could have been worse."

And that's when the rain began to fall.

_Oh dear! Sorry guys, I just HAD to jinx him there. Anyway, I personally consider this one of my worst chaps, but hey! You decide! Read, review, PM if you'd rather do that._

_Penelope, over and out!_


	4. Picking Up the Carnage

Picking Up The Carnage

_Hey! I know I left ya hangin' a bit there, but I am completely deprived of ideas. Finally, I decided to just give it a try. So, here it goes. Tell me what you think!_

Hiccup and Stoick were horrified when they saw the rain fall. The water started receding away from their house, but it was flooding the rest of the village. And the rain was only increasing the damage. But the two could only watch as there was still too much water for them to open the door. They waited for about an hour. Finally, they managed to squeeze the door open, and Hiccup and Toothless flew out. They scanned the village, occasionally rushing in to grab a Viking that was being washed away in the flood. It wasn't until the sun had set that the water rushed into the ocean and left the village alone.

The wreckage was pretty terrible, and the houses nearer to the bottom of the village had taken the brunt of the flood. Whole homes had been destroyed, and families were wandering about, dazed. There had been (luckily) no casualties and very few injuries, none of them serious. Even the sheep herd was mainly still intact. It was all very lucky.

The families whom's homes were destroyed decided to stay in the Meade Hall until spring, when they could be rebuilt. The entire gang went to help out, since Fishlegs' house had been one of the many destroyed. They passed out blankets and meals, and made small talk. Finally, when everyone was asleep they sat down, exhausted, next to the door.

All of a sudden, Hiccup quietly began laughing.

"Hiccup?" Astrid asked. "What is it?"

"I went through all of that," He chuckled. "And I still never got any breakfast."

_You guys get it, right? This whole mass started because Hiccup, Stoick, and Toothless wanted breakfast, and even after all they went through, they never got it._

_Well, that's it. The third one should be up sometime in the next few weeks, but I need ideas for the spring one._

_Penelope, over and out!_


	5. Ideas? Anyone?

**Ideas? Anyone?**

_Hey guys! So, I, uh, know I was supposed to write the next story awhile ago, but I have no idea what to do it on! I mean, in Fall, you have leaves to play with, and in Winter, snow. But spring? Summer? Not so much._

_So, the person who can give me the best idea gets the next book-story-thing dedicated to them, AAAAAAAAAND, they get first dibs on looking at the chappies._

_So, there you go. Give me some ideas, and get a dedication and sneakie peek at chappies! Anyway, I gots to go._

_Penelope, over and out!_


	6. We Have A Winner!

**We have A Winner!**

_Okay, so I know it's a little late of me, but we do actually have a winner already. Everyone give a round of applause to MasterSakura, who was not only the first (and only *glares at reviewers in a good-natured way*) but gave me not one, not two, but THREE ideas for the newest fan fiction. Sadly, I couldn't use all of her amazing ideas, but I'm sure the one I chose will please everyone well enough. As soon as I finish a few more things, I'll start working on the new story, which will be called _'Fishing'_. Be sure to look for it on my profile!_

_Penelope, over and out!_


End file.
